monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Rust Duramboros Ecology
In-Game Information A reddish-brown subspecies of Duramboros with an axe-shaped tail. The tail is especially well-suited for desert life, as it scatters sand each time it is swung. Despite the desert heat, these creatures can remain active for long periods of time. Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Tail Hammer Wyvern *Family: Duramboros Rust Duramboros is the Subspecies of Duramboros, classified as a Brute Wyvern. It is considered as the largest living Brute Wyvern on average. Habitat Range Rust Duramboros has adapted to survive in the harsh conditions of the Sandy Plains, an unusual area for a lumbering beast with such size. Ecological Niche Just like its mossy counterpart, the Rust Duramboros has flattened teeth, made to grind plant matter for digestion. In the desert, it most likely feeds upon varying kinds of heat-resistant plants and as such would only receive competition from the ferocious Diablos. In terms of predators, Sand Barioth and Rathian seem unlikely, as a Duramboros would prove to much trouble, as does Deviljho, as its mouth is much too small to inflict a fatal wound. A Deviljho could possibly bludgeon it to death, but it would likely focus on easier to kill prey. But despite these possible threats an full grown adult Rust Duramboros is a nearly unstoppable and aggressive force that even predators such as both species Tigrex would turn tail and flee away from, if charged by these mighty behemoths. Biological Adaptations Unlike its forest dwelling cousin, the Rust Duramboros has developed an incredibly heavy axe-like tail in comparison to the original's hammer-like tail. Due to these circumstances the tail is more of a weapon than a tool. Its axe-like tail is used to knock sand at threats It retains much of its cousins physical traits, including horns, stubby arms and strong legs capable of supporting its weight. However, by occupying an entirely different habitat, it has maintained its infantile brown color, most of the moss replaced with some grit and sand from the desert, giving the Rust Duramboros a more effective camouflage for its current environment. However, sand and ore alone do not completely change its color as most of this coloration is from the blood of other creatures that have attacked the Rust Duramboros only to be killed by it. This brutal form of camouflage proves to be incredibly useful, as this combined with its slow speed allow it to trundle by relatively unnoticed, from a distance, against the yellow-orange backdrop of the Sandy Plains. The copper-stained moss on Rust Duramboros can weaken an opponent's attacks. Like its forest dwelling relatives, it too will hibernate when food is scarce. Behavior Rust Duramboros are very aggressive creatures and will readily take on anything if they feel threatened. These brute wyverns will even attack and kill smaller herbivores such as Aptonoth, Kelbi and Rhenoplos. As stated earlier, Rust Duramboros are covered in the dried blood of the unfortunate creatures that have attacked or have been attacked and killed by them. This is somewhat similar to the Sand Barioth's habit of covering its face in the blood of its victims. Despite this Rust Duramboros living in the same area have been seen to have different colors from each other. Many individuals have been seen with different colorations. Its believed that the different colors might be due to them living in different parts of the Sandy Plains. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Brute Wyvern Ecology